


The Return Of Hurricane Monica

by SammiB



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Gallavich, M/M, Monica returns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiB/pseuds/SammiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's been getting his shit together. After a crazy summer like his, he finally accepted his disorder. He went back to school, balanced his meds, he's finally in a good place. But one day Monica returns and once again rips through the Gallaghers like a  scale 5 hurricane. Will  Ian overcome his mother's sudden return or will he crash and go into another manic episode. But Now he's with mickey and he won't let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coping with SWD(Shameless Withdrawal Disorder).  
> I heard a rumor that Monica comes back in the last episode of season 5.   
> I hope that it stays a rumor.

Ian flew down the stairs with his shirt in his hand. Liam and Carl were at the table; almost finished with breakfast. Fiona stood in the kitchen preparing lunches and cleaning up the kitchen from the breakfast rush. She was already dressed in her diner uniform.

"Jesus fucking Christ, couldn't anyone have woke me up." Ian threw on his shirt only to realize that it was inside out.

"I tried. You wouldn't budge." Fiona said scrubbing the dishes.

"I have a test first. Can't be late the way these fucking teachers bitch." Ian finally fixed his shirt and looked at the time. He was already 15 minutes late for class. He pulled on his shoes, grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Hey hey hey, meds?" Fiona asked. Ian rolled his eyes and dug into his front pocket to show her.

"I'll take it on the way." He started once again.

"Wait!" She called again.

"What?" Ian dragged annoyed. Fiona went to the table and picked up a piece of toast, put some scrambled eggs on it and gave it to Ian.

"Don't eat it on an empty stomach. You'll get sick."

"Last time I checked I am sick." Ian took the sandwich. Ian had accepted his disorder. He spent the whole summer trying to balance out his meds with the local doctor and deal with the side effects of being bipolar and real life.

"Not that sick." She held out the lunch bag and he took it. Ian kissed Liam on the head and ruffled Carl's house arrest head.

"Love u guys." He waved as he finally left home.

Walking down the street Ian balanced texting Mickey and eating his egg sandwich. Ian thought he heard his name but ignored it and continued to walk to the L.

"Ian!" This time Ian really heard his name so he turned around. He was barely able to see who was calling him as he was being hugged.

Ian pushed the stranger away. Her wavy blonde hair covering her face. When she parted and brushed her hair out her face Ian's breath caught in his throat.

"Mom?" Ian felt his eyes water and his chest get heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, baby." Ian was dumbstruck. Monica jumped on Ian in enjoyment.  
"God, I missed you." She clutched Ian's face in her hands. 

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked. He threw his egg sandwich to the ground and felt for the medley of pills in his pocket. 

Monica ignored the question and saw how ragged her son looked. Pale skin, fairer than it should and puffy eyes. 

"You alright? You look sick. Are you ok?" She asked not a pause between sentences. Ian felt his chest tighten with fury at her questions. Was he ok? How could he be ok when the sole reason for his illness was right in front of his face, like nothing was wrong? 

"Fine." He said bitterly. He couldn't take it anymore. Being so close to her, pretending as though nothing was wrong when EVERYTHING was. He was over this bullshit reunion. He was over her. "I gotta go." He sighed in annoyance, leaving her where she stood and finally getting on the train to school. 

~~~~~~~

"Holy shit!" Fiona blurted when she came home to Monica and Liam on the couch watching a movie with microwave popcorn. 

"Hey Fiona." Monica jumped up and ran to hug her eldest. Fiona wasn't gonna have it. She pulled away before Monica had a chance to touch her. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Fiona folded her arms in front of her chest. 

" I know you don't trust me. But, I'm better now. I promise." Monica said fiddling with her hands like a little girl getting punished. 

"You know, I want to believe you but 23 years of experience tells me otherwise. Get out." Fiona went to the door and opened it. 

"Fiona. I just got out of jail. If it wasn't for Ian bailing me out I would be in a prison cell right now." 

"I honestly don't care. Get the fuck out. " Fiona said sternly. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again, letting her in, believing her manic bullshit only for her to crash burning all of them in the process. 

Especially now that things were finally better than fucking great with Ian. He'd accepted his illness and was taking his meds daily. Having Monica around them, around him; was like a mouse sniffing it's way through a maze to get to a piece of cheese on a snap trap. 

Monica kept her head lo was she gathered her bag and left the house.  
When she closed the door Fiona finally let out a breath that she seemed to have held. She honestly wanted to believe her mom but there was too much at risk this time. 

~~~~~~

Meanwhile Ian was having a hard time at school. He got there right in time for the late bell but his asshole of a teacher rudely closed the door in his face demanding a pass. He gads to go down four flights of stairs to get a pass. 

When he finally got to class some jerk had taken his seat. Everyone in class knew not to sit in his fucking seat. It was his fucking seat. 

"That's what happens when you're late." The teacher said. Ian rolled his eyes cursing him in his head. 

"I wasn't late. I was here on time actually." He looked at the kid in his seat. "Get up." 

"Excuse me, you are not the boss of this class. Andrew stay where you are, Mr. Gallagher can sit by the window." Ian despised the window seat. 

"I'm not sitting there." Ian told the teacher. 

"Then I guess you're not taking this test and failing the marking period." The teacher said holding out his hand for the test paper back. Ian surrendered and went to the seat pressed against the window. He could already feel the sun burning his fair skin. 

"Not that it would be surprising." The teacher mumbled under his breath. Ian looked up from his paper. Was he fucking serious?

"Not that what would be surprising? If you have something to say, say it; don't mumble under your breath like a little bitch." Ian couldn't hold back. Everything since he woke up this morning was going wrong and it seemed like it was going to get worse. 

"That's it mr. Gallagher. I'm tired of your attitude. 

"I'm tired of your attitude too." Ian interrupted. 

"Get out of my class." He pointed to the door. When he didn't move the teacher headed for the class phone, ready to call people that would remove him. Ian stood up. He walked slow and dramatically to the front of the class gaining laughter from his classmates. When he stepped out the door slammed shut behind him. 

Even though he was kicked out, Ian felt good. Happy. He was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what u think.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Ian wandered the streets, he dreaded going home. He knew as soon as he got home his siblings would be on him about their mother. He cut through the neighborhood park and halfway through his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Mickey.  
  
"What's up?" Ian answered. He could hear the noise in the background. Svetlana yelling in Russian.  
  
"Come over, I just got that Taken 3 on bootleg. Let's watch it." Ian smiled.  
  
"Alright. I'll be over in 10." Ian hung up and pulled on his boots.  
  
Mickey had everything ready; beer, popcorn, BBQ Pringles, and candy laid out in front of the wide flat screen TV that he and Iggy stole from one of their moving truck scams. Only thing that was missing was Ian.  
  
"Date with crazy carrot boy tonight?" Svetlana asked when Mickey passed her to go inside the bathroom. (He had to give his hair a once over.) Mickey shook her off. When he came out Svetlana shoved Yevgeny into his arms.  
  
"I need you to watch baby.  Not little orphan Annie, you, the father." Mickey rolled his eyes at Svetlana's name calling but didn't refuse. He kinda liked chilling with his son. Even if it would get in between time with Ian.  
  
Minutes later when Yevgeny was asleep in Svetlana's room, Mickey and Ian were on the couch. The HD was no joke, they jumped as the sound of gunshots shook the house.  
  
"I got suspended today." Ian said when the movie was past it's high impact. Mickey scoffed.  
  
"You?" Ian nodded as Mickey kept one eye on the TV, sipping his fifth beer. "Really?" He shook again. "For what?"  
  
Ian ran a hand through his thick naturally coarse hair. "Apparently, I called the teacher a bitch."  
  
"Apparently? You either fucking did or didn't." Ian shrugged it off and they went back to the movie.  
  
"Something else happened today." Ian started when a hammer simultaneously hit a bad guy running away on the head. Blood painted the screen. He and Mickey shuddered.  
  
"I ran into my mom this morning." He said nonchalantly. Mickey whipped to see Ian. Did he just say what I think he said?  
  
"Your mom? Monica?"  
  
"Yea." Ian said like it was nothing. He was so calm while Mickey was freaking the fuck out. Mickey tuned out the movie and  went over every bad thing he had heard about Monica.  
  
 ** _"She'd climb to the top of our roof, thought she was a bird."_**  
  


Mickey remembered how he felt when Carl shamelessly told him about one of their mother's manic episodes. Fucking terrified. At that moment he imagined Ian on the roof of his house, feeling fearless and boundless. Then he imagined him jumping. But then Mickey remembered that he wasn't his mother and that he would never let that or _her_ define him.

'What are you going to do?" Ian shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I know everyone wants me to stay away from her. I know I should listen, but I don't think I can. She's my mother."

_That's exactly why you should stay away, you idiot_ Mickey wanted to say but held it in.

" I'll keep my distance for now. She has a way of slithering back into our lives, making us believe that she wants to be with us, making us happy and then leaving and breaking our hearts and taking all the happy with her." Mickey never heard Ian talk about his mother. It was a line that Mickey didn't want to cross with him, he didn't think he should. But hearing him talk about his mom made him understand the feeling of wanting something that you shouldn't. Hell, no one knew that feeling better than Mickey. 

" Look, I don't know shit about your mom. Only what I've heard and I agree with everyone else. Stay as far as fucking possible from her." Mickey said as he headed to the dark kitchen for a glass of water. When he closed the fridge door he saw Ian figure sittinh on the couch. In that moment lip's voice echoed in his head.

**_"It could get worse.Much worse."_ **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment telling me what you think.   
> Find Me: http://sammib-25.tumblr.com/


End file.
